


Everything That You Do Gives Me

by idra



Series: 28 Days of Love [22]
Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Slash, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: Cougar and Jensen are on a stake out, and Jensen is bored.  When he suggests spin the bottle, Cougar points out there's only two of them, but then Cougar suggests Truth or Dare.





	Everything That You Do Gives Me

**Author's Note:**

> Day 22 finally finished. I've got through like five different ideas for this particular fic, then had some bad crap happen. Anyhow, it's finally done. 
> 
> I did warn for implied/referenced child abuse, and it happened to Jake when he was a kid. But it's not actually shown actively happening.

Prompt Smooch

“So,” Jensen mumbles, tossing a stick into the campfire. “What should we do?” 

Cougar glances up at him, raising an eyebrow. “Be quiet.” Cougar knows this won’t work, but he must try. They’re supposed to be on surveillance for one of Max’s facilities, hidden far enough in the trees to be able to have the campfire. It’s mostly to keep the bugs away, as the night itself is warm and dry.

“No, Cougs, come on. I’m bored! I’m gonna go crazy!” Jake reaches over and grabs a water bottle, holding it up. “We can play spin the bottle!” 

Cougar glares, one eyebrow shooting up. “And how do you play with only two people?” 

“Uhm. I don’t know.” Jake looks around and sighs. “I’m bored!” 

“Verdad o reto,” Cougar says, watching Jake for any sign of disagreement. He has some things he wants to know about the other man, even though they’ve been teammates for years and friends for nearly that long. For as much as Jake likes to talk, he doesn’t usually say too much. 

“Truth!” Jake beams, wiggling around in his spot. 

Cougar lets out a sigh, then shrugs. “Have you ever kissed a man?” 

“Yes. Well, sort of? I mean, he was sixteen and I was only fourteen but, yeah.” Jake nods. “My turn. Truth or dare?” 

“Verdad.” 

“How many siblings do you have?” 

“Ocho, if you count my hermanastro and hermanastra. Seis, if you discount them, and count my tres medias hermanas. Tres that have the same madre y padre.” Cougar mixes in just enough Spanish to keep Jake thinking. He knows his friend knows the language fairly well, but he tries to keep him on his toes. 

“Whoa.” Jake frowns. “How well do you know them all?” 

“That is two questions. Mi turno. Verdad o reto?” 

“Truth.” Jake shrugs.

“You have a scar on your lower back. I know all of your wounds that you have received since being a Loser and I’ve seen enough of your file to know that it didn’t happen in the line of duty.” Cougar flicks his hat further up his forehead and focuses on Jake. “Where did it come from?”

“Dude, it was a bar fight. No big...” He trails off at the expression on Cougar’s face. He slumps down, staring instead at the campfire. “So you know my mom died when I was little and Jess mostly raised me, right?” Jake doesn’t wait for a verbal answer before he sighs and shifts in his spot. “Dad was technically there. But he wasn’t... Man, you know me. I’m no different now than I was when I was when I was six. I didn’t mean to...” Jake takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. “Yeah. So my dad was an abusive asshole.” 

“Jake. This is not the usual kind of scar if he’d beat you.” Cougar raises on eyebrow, intent on getting to the truth. He’d first seen the scar years before, but he’d only really noticed it shortly after the helicopter had been shot out of the sky, changing their lives forever.

“I...” Jake looks up, then down again. “He had this girlfriend. I was being my usual annoying self and he was showing off for her. He back handed me and I flew off my chair and hit the wall. She... she called the cops and when he was done beating the shit out of her, he pinned me down and said if I ever ruined another one of his relationships, he’d kill me. While he was saying this, he pressed his lit cigarette into my skin. It never healed right.” Jake shrugs. “No big.” 

“Is he still alive?” 

“Uh.” Jake nods. “Yeah. I think. I don’t know that I’d know if he died. When we were burned... And Jess won’t mention his name around me, so... I don’t know.” Jake shrugs and stares into the fire. 

Cougar moves to sit next to Jake. As soon as this whole mess with Max is taken care of, Cougar is going to find Jake’s father and teach him why it had been a bad idea to fuck with Cougar’s friends. “You are not a bother and you are not annoying. You can be, but so can I. So can Clay. We both know Pooch is always annoying,” he adds, waiting to see if Jake smiles. When he gets what he’s looking for, he nudges Jake with his elbow. “Preguntame otra.” 

“Truth or dare.” 

“Atrevimiento.” Cougar smiles when Jake’s head whips up. “Tienes miedo?” 

“A little.” Jake licks his lips. “I dare you to... sit here with me completely naked, except for the hat.”

Cougar chuckles and gets to his feet. He pulls off his shirt first, folding it and setting it aside. Then he pulls off his boots and socks, setting them aside as well. Jake licks his lips as Cougar unbuttons and unzips his jeans. He settles next to Jake, leaning back a little to stretch his legs out in front of himself. “Verdad o reto?” 

“Uh...” Jake licks his lips, staring at Cougar’s body. “Uhm.” He looks away, eyes wide. “I... Dare.” 

Now that Jake has given him this opening, there’s no chance in hell he’ll let it slip from his fingers. He’s known for years that Jake was bisexual, and he’s had a feeling for a while that Jake has feelings for him. So, he has to take this chance. “I dare you to let me kiss you.” 

Jake turns his head, staring at Cougar. “Cougs?” 

“Let me kiss you.” 

“Of course. I just... You want to kiss me?” 

“Si,” Cougar says before he leans in, reaching his hand out to cup the side of Jake’s face. He pulls the other man closer, waiting for any sign that Jake doesn’t want this, and when he finds none, he closes the distance, pressing their mouths together. Thanks to Jake still gawping at him, it’s more open mouthed than Cougar would’ve liked their first kiss to be, but he’s able to roll with it. After all, this gives him more than just a slight taste of Jake’s mouth.

He keeps his eyes open, watching as Jake’s eyelashes flutter then slowly open when Cougar pulls back to catch his breath. “Es bueno eso?” 

“Ye-yeah. Really good.” Jake bites his lip. “Cougs...” 

Cougar smiles and leans in, kissing Jake again, this time just brushing his lips over Jake’s. “We’ll do more when we’re somewhere more comfortable. Maybe after we’ve caught and killed Max, we’ll go further. For now...” 

“Can we still kiss?” 

“Si.” 

“Can we cuddle?” 

Cougar chuckles. “Si.” 

“Can I give you a blow job?” 

“Not now, but eventually, yes.” Cougar grins and kisses Jake again.

“I don’t want this to be a one off.” 

“What part of we’ll do more later don’t you get?” 

“I just...” 

“I know. But I will not change my mind. Not now that I know you feel the same for me.” Cougar stands and tugs on his pants and shirt, sinking back to his seat. “Now. I am going to take a nap. You’re in charge of making sure we don’t get ambushed by anything.” 

Jake bites his lip and nods. “I will, if you kiss me one last time before you sleep.” 

Cougar raises an eyebrow and presses his mouth to Jake’s in a searing kiss. He pulls back when Jake begins whimpering. “Buenas noches mi amor.” 

“You’re evil. I hope you know that, and I hope you feel bad about it.” 

“Lo siento. No me siento mal.” Cougar grins and lays down, placing his head in Jake’s lap and tilting his hand over his face. He’ll make it up to Jake later, but for now, he just wants him frustrated a little bit. He closes his eyes and hopes that they find Max soon, so he can take Jake home to his sister and niece, and also, so that he can find Jake’s dad. 

~the end~

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone wondering about the status of this series, or my other fics that are in progress, or possibly about the other series I'd stupidly started, I promise you, they are all in progress. I do work on all of them and I am not abandoning any of my works. I've just got some bad personal stuff going on right now, and I'm in the process of moving, and my work is a pain in the ass, and... yeah. It's making it hard to focus on writing. I do promise to get back to writing as often as I can. Hopefully, some of the fics will be updated soon, not just this series.


End file.
